


不见

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega Eddie Brock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, 人外, 小腹凸起, 无性别毒液, 某种意义上的睡美人, 舌头, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 埃迪是Omega，而毒液没有性别。无论V怎么操他，他都无法满足。





	不见

“Omega旅馆，这是什么？”毒液从埃迪背后伸出来，凑在他脑边看向电脑屏幕。

“给Omega的旅馆，显而易见，”埃迪说，挑挑拣拣网站上供给的套餐，“这个怎么样？”他指了指照片上的粉色房间。

“窗帘不好看——到底是什么？”

“啊噢你真挑剔。这种窗帘合上时……”

“‘如家的安心，如家的惬意，帮您轻松战胜热潮大恶魔’，”毒液读出网页标语打断他，磕了下牙，“真俗气。所以这东西是给Omega度过热潮的？”

“显而易见。”埃迪评论，毒液注意到他耳尖泛红。

觉得无聊，毒液缩回埃迪身体里，在他脑子里翻出ABO这回事。他一边消化信息，一边沿着埃迪的脊椎爬到后颈处。那里无辜的腺体已经有点发涨，他好奇地戳了戳。

埃迪倒吸口气：“你在干嘛？”

**研究。我们没有性别。**

这次他放轻了力道，环绕着神经磨蹭腺体表面。埃迪发出了鼻音，他似乎被敲出了些信息素，身体里的温度悄悄上升，让毒液感到温暖。

“停下，”埃迪清了清嗓子，“我的热潮期要提前了。”

**什么时候？**

“就这两天，操，今天或者明天。”他伸手碰了碰后颈，毒液从皮肤下冒出来，缠上他的手指。

**你可以用抑制剂。**

“如果能用我早用了，伙计。对那玩意儿过敏。”

**噢，** 毒液又去翻了翻他的记忆，抽空用埃迪的眼睛看了下电脑屏幕， **选那个，下面那个。**

“这个？甜蜜礼盒？送十种不同巧克力……”

**怎么了？**

“没什么，”埃迪给旁边的框框打了勾，又确认了一遍，然后去结账，“我以为你会想回避一下。”

**你不希望我在场。**

“不，我不是那个意思。我当然想、不我是说，哎，”他摸了摸鼻子，“我选择去Omega旅馆就是因为持续时间太长了。那边设施比较完善，而且可以隔绝掉信息素，对我来说更好。但是你需要进食，我可不想中途被你吃掉内脏。”他干笑两声。

**嗯哼。**

“操，你一定要我说出来是吧？”

**我见过你很多样子，所有的样子。你的一切都是** “我的，”毒液再次从他背后抽出，跨过肩膀与他对面，黑色的细丝攀附上他喉头，“所以你湿漉漉地跪在床上，两腿大开，身体滚烫，无法满足地操自己的生殖腔的样子是我的。失去理智，汁水沾湿床单，只想被填满的样子也是我的。”

“——你从哪里学来的这些东西，V？”他感觉自己似乎湿了。

“从你记忆里。”毒液理所当然地说。

“好的，日，我有负罪感。你曾经多纯洁，现在你堕落了。”

“你喜欢。”

“……我喜欢。”

 

***

 

毒液没有性别，但是他对腺体的摆弄让这次的热潮期来得突然。埃迪在第二天傍晚闯进Omega旅店，半路上神智就开始恍惚。毒液帮着他险之又险地擦过几辆机动车，让他在登记时表现得像个正常人。前台也是个Omega，为了保证住客不受打扰，Omega旅店全然禁止Alpha和Beta入内，即使埃迪的信息素已经泛滥在大厅中，她依然仔细检查身份证件，确认性别。

等待中，埃迪感觉到液体缓缓淌出来，打湿了一片布料。

**需要帮忙吗？** 这样说着，毒液伸出根触枝，慢悠悠地进入Omega柔软而湿热的后穴，把液体堵在里头。

被毒液控制了面部表情，埃迪只能微微扬起眉头，尽力不去下意识收紧后面。他身体开始过于敏感了，衣料蹭着他的乳尖和阴茎，他僵直了身子，不太敢动。宽松的帽衫罩住他轻微鼓胀的胸部和下身，也在不经意间碰到那些地方。

**你担心太多了。放松。** 毒液在他脑内轰鸣，光滑冰凉的流体束缚住他的乳尖，格挡了布料。埃迪低吟一声，屁股里有根触手，胸口缠满流质，他更硬了。前台的那位女士没做反应，结束了一套流程，把房卡给了他。

然而埃迪走不动，他不着痕迹地倚靠在柜台上，腿软得可怕。毒液接过来，操纵他去自己的房间，将他身体里的触枝胀大了些，堵住逐渐增多的汁水。

恍恍惚惚，埃迪摔到床上。他太热了，胡乱地扒掉衣服，露出的皮肤上爬满了粗细不均的触须。毒液伸出触手，为他在身下铺上旅店准备的软垫，但是埃迪拒绝，他将垫子踢到床下，手指往身下的洞里塞去。

那里被毒液堵着，此刻让他揪出来长长的一节，粘稠的液体顺着腿根流下。他呜咽着把手指伸进去，一根两根三根四根，被热乎乎的穴肉吸住。他操着自己，搅拌出水声，怎么也操不到地方。

**埃迪。**

他听不到，只有困惑地不断往肚子里塞手指，快溺死在自己的信息素里。

**埃迪。**

他动了动嘴唇，极小声地开始叫唤毒液的名字。他太迷茫了，退化掉人类的感知，全然依靠信息素来辨识。但是毒液不是Alpha，这只外星生物没有性别，如同从他身上消失了一般。

“埃迪。”毒液掰过他的脑袋冲向自己。湿润的眼睛里没有倒影。毒液探出舌头，舔走他眼尾的泪，一片皮肤被倒刺蹭红，而感觉到有东西，埃迪哼唧着去追。

毒液的舌头捅进他嘴里，两片嘴唇柔软而顺从，稚嫩的喉咙被撑得箍紧。他继续往里伸，抑制住咽喉的反射，伸进食道里。埃迪睁大了眼，倒刺因为毒液的分泌物太过粘滑，没有刮伤内壁。毒液的嘴部打开到直角，利齿几乎把他的整张脸半扣住。他自己的舌头被压住，舌面因为毒液的舌头依然在往里伸被刮蹭得失去知觉。

他被迫抽出了身体里的手指，手腕固定在了脑袋两侧。现在他上面的洞满满当当，下面空虚渴求地一张一合，分泌出的液体打湿了床单。埃迪含着毒液的舌头呜鸣，腰部抬起来希望阴茎能得到点照顾。

毒液满足他，纠缠他躯干触须流水般聚集又分散，覆盖住他的卵蛋和硬邦邦的老二，揉捏敏感的顶端。可他后面的洞还是空的，黑色的细丝扒在入口，里头的肠肉湿漉漉泛着水光。

毒液抽出了舌头。这似乎是个极其漫长的过程，埃迪虚看着倒刺如鳞的外星舌头一截一截从自己嘴里出来，嘴唇被唾液和黏液浸得柔软。直到这肉条完全脱离了他的身体，他的下巴也无法合拢。这吻太深了。毒液把咽喉反射还给他，于是埃迪像是浮出水面一般大口喘息。

“V……亲爱的……”他找回了一点语言，舌头依然麻着，吐字有些怪异，“操我——标记我、V——”

然后他说不出话了。毒液流进他后面的洞里，沿着肠壁爬行，找寻生殖腔的入口。他没有刻意去填满他，只是紧紧挨着湿滑的肉壁往外撑。太胀了，埃迪扭着腰想逃开，可毒液坚持把他的肠子撑饱。

很快他找到了生殖腔的位置，一部分流体停下来往纤细的入口处钻，另一部分仍然向身体内部爬去。他将自己缓缓注射进去，耐心地，一点一点地没有破环入口完美脆弱的形状，进入了生殖腔内。那地方过于敏感，埃迪双腿颤抖，不断试图收缩穴口，又被黑色物质撑回去。

肠子里的流体还在延伸，进了太深，已经没办法被感觉到了。只有低头时埃迪能看到自己的爬满触须的小腹慢慢鼓了起来。可他无法思考，接近高潮的边缘。

毒液的舌头缠上他的脖颈，从埃迪身体里面找到Omega的腺体。他在生殖腔里晃了晃，狠狠撞击内壁。埃迪尖叫，但是又被毒液的舌头塞住食管。后颈的触须拧住了腺体，埃迪弓起脊背，下意识吮着嘴里的肉舌，啜泣出声。

他不满足，他无法满足。他的嘴唇肿胀，屁股滴水，小腹鼓起，生殖腔被侵犯了透。但是他无法满足。毒液不是Alpha，毒液没有信息素。他需要张开双腿，他……

……的热潮在褪去。

“V？”他的声音气若游丝。

“我修改了你的身体系统，”毒液说，一搭没一搭地舔着他的面颊，“没有发情期了。”

埃迪做了个‘哦’的口型，他该问他之前为什么不这么做的，但是没力气说话。

“你不高兴？”

他摇摇头。

“不需要……”他舔嘴唇，尝到了血腥味，“我想你干我到发情期结束。”

 


End file.
